


Disobedient

by DuaeFiclets (DuaeCat)



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeFiclets
Summary: Prompt - Spanking





	Disobedient

_"You should be more careful,"_  Chewbacca chided Han after they made the jump to hyperspace and away from the pursuing TIEs.   
  
"What with those jokers? Imperial nobodies like that never pay if they can get away with it, they would have cheated us. I just.. preemptively denied them the chance," Han explained, slumping back in the chair.   
  
 _"By stealing twice the payment,"_  Chewie said.   
  
"If they were honest I would have given it back. Maybe," Han said playfully, just getting a stern look. "Ok, fine. I'm sorry, I'll be more careful next time. How do I make it up to you?"  
  
Chewie seemed thoughtful for a moment, then abruptly stood up.  _"Come with me._  
  
Han gave the controls a brief glance and then stood up. They weren't due to leave hyperspace for a few more hours, and the nav computer could handle it until then.   
  
"Alright, if it stops you from sulking. What do you want me to do?" Han asked.   
  
 _"Pants off,"_  Chewie ordered.   
  
"Whoa, moving a little fast, don't you think?" Han hesitated, and then at Chewie's growl he started unfastening his pants. "Alright alright. Now what?"   
  
Chewie sat down, motioning Han closer, and then as soon as he was close enough he was grabbing him, pulling him over his lap. Han struggled a little, cheeks heating up. He couldn't possibly mean...  
  
 _"You've been acting like a spoiled cub, so I'm going to treat you like one,"_  Chewie said firmly, and then brought something down onto Han's ass with a stinging slap. Han jerked at the hit, cursing and trying to get away to no avail.   
  
"Chewie, no, listen. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I worried you, you don't need to do this," Han pleaded.   
  
 _"One,"_  Chewbacca growled, then brought whatever he was using as a paddle down again in a new spot.   
  
If he'd been in a better state of mind Han might have appreciated the control Chewie obviously had, he'd seen how strong the wookiee was. If he wasn't careful he could do real damage like this. As it was though only a few hits in and Han was already breathless, whimpering and trying to squirm away from each stinging blow.   
  
 _"Ten,"_  Chewie said, stroking over Han's burning ass with one furry hand instead of bringing down to next swat. Han couldn't even respond at that point, panting and tears trickling down his reddened cheeks as to his horror he realised he was hard against the soft fur of Chewie's lap. He squirmed, wanting nothing more than to get his pants back up and pretend it had never happened, but Chewie didn't let him escape.   
  
Instead he was tugged up and held close, face pressed against Chewie's chest as his breath hitched with the sobs he so badly wanted to let out. He whimpered at the pressure of his sore ass against Chewie's lap, but then Chewie wrapped one large hand around his cock, stroking quickly.   
  
Han did yell then, coming almost embarrassingly quickly into Chewie's hand, making a mess of his fur. Chewie just held him then, letting Han finally quietly sob into the fur of his chest.   
  
 _"Don't worry me like that again,"_  Chewbacca finally rumbled, and Han wished he could bring himself to lie and say he wouldn't. 


End file.
